


Flame and Fury

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows something's wrong... During "Fire and Water."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame and Fury

She ran. 

There wasn't anything left to do. A flash, a tortured scream, and he was gone. Just... _gone_. 

And she and Teal'c and the colonel... left him. 

"This isn't right," she murmured in the darkness of her room, as ashes of the nightmare were left to smolder in the shadows. "It isn't right-- _that isn't right_!" 

But memory said Daniel died, consumed by fire on a sea-swamped world. And yet, somewhere within her mind, Sam knew-- _she knew_ \--what they had done. They'd left him! 

But memory said stay, and so she did. 

And dreamed of flames and fury. 

******  
The End


End file.
